


Makeup Truths

by MintyRick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/MintyRick
Summary: Glenn learns the importance of being truthful to your wife...even when the temptation is to do the exact opposite.





	Makeup Truths

Glenn had learned early on to never insult (or otherwise make comments) about the way a woman dressed or made her face up. Dale had (bluntly) informed him that it was nearly as bad as telling a woman that she was fat.

With that sound advice still stored in his brain all that time later, he caught his tongue before he made the fateful mistake of telling Maggie that her makeup choice was absolutely dreadful. After an afternoon spent with Enid, she returned with shadowed eyes, and bright red lips.

"What?" Maggie asked, catching his reflection in the mirror. "Don't you like it?"

"I-"

"Daddy never let us wear makeup when we were growing up. He thought it would attract the wrong kind of attention."

Maggie turned toward him while she removed a smudge of makeup from her eyes. Despite his initial misgivings about the amount of makeup she was wearing, he could not deny how utterly breathtaking she looked.

"You look...you look beautiful, Maggie."


End file.
